newgleefandomcom-20200215-history
I Believe
Episode Here’s what you missed on glee, Sue, Roz, and Schue all agreed on Spring Awakening ''for this year’s musical and some of the girls actually took the time to get in touch with their characters while others auditioned out of jealousy. Meanwhile Tyler and Natalie aren’t the only couple having trouble in their relationship; Jeff never invited Adam over to meet his dad despite dating for about three months. So Adam went over on his own terms and accidentally outed Jeff to his dad, which caused his dad to react violently, as well as throwing him out the house. The next day Adam was so upset he insulted Mr. Schue and said that he was just tired. During a talk between him and Shirley, Jeff came to school to talk to him and Adam found out that he no longer has a home so Shirley insisted that he should live her. And before I forget, Mr. Schue said that there would be a guest director helping them out, I wonder who that is. And that’s what you missed on glee. In the auditorium, the girls are practicing a song for the play. ''Mama Who Bore Me (Reprise) Mama who bore me Mama who gave me '' ''Mama the angels Who made me so sad So pray that one day Christ will come a'-callin' They light a candle And hope that it glows And some just lie there Crying for him to come and find them But when he comes they don't know how to go Mama! Girls voice: '''No stop, stop, just stop! '''Morgan: '''Now what? This is the fifth time you stopped us this week. (Just then the light hits the audience and we see none other than Rachel Berry.) '''Rachel: '''My ears are bleeding you have no passion girls. For God sake, just because you girls are rich brats doesn’t mean that you can’t have any angst. '''Samantha: '''Um, I’m not rich. '''Melanie: '''And we aren’t brats. '''Natalie (who is over offstage): 'Speak for yourself, Smiley. Some of us are. '''Rachel: '''Don’t interrupt me! Anyways, channel it. (''Grabs the mic from Camille.) This is a song about your mother who’s been lying to you about sex and it pisses you off. But you are all teenagers and I know you hate your mother. I mean I wouldn’t really know that as I have two gay dads and my birth mother and I have a weird relationship, I mean the last time I saw her was at the opening of Spring Awakening''and I could tell she was happy but jealous at the same time. Anyways, use that anger you have. '''Brady: '''Why don’t you show us Ms. Berry? (All the girls agree as well as the guys in the audience.) ''Mama Who Bore Me 'Rachel: '''Hit it piano man. (Rachel is revealed in song light, as if at a mirror.) ''Mama who bore me Mama who gave me '' ''Mama the angels Who made me so sad Mama who bore me Mama who gave me No way to handle things Who made me so sad Mama, the weeping Mama, the angels No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem Some pray that one day ''Christ will come a'-callin They light a candle And hope that it glows And some just lie there Crying for him to come and find them But when he comes they don't know how to go Mama who bore me Mama who gave me Mama the angels Who made me so bad Mama, the weeping Mama, the angels No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem Everyone cheers and hollers. (Rachel gives Camille back the mic.) Camille: '''You were incredible. '''Rachel: '''Thank you, and you will too, you just need to practice. '''Camille: '''Thank you. '''Rachel: '''If you ever need help just ask. See you later. '''Tyler (walking around Rachel): '''Well that was interesting. '''Camille (rolling her eyes): 'I sucked, she pretty much told me that. '''Tyler: '''Like she said you just need practice. Speaking of practice when are we going to work on our intimate scene. '''Camille: '''When Natalie is ok with it. She’s still really pissed off after she found out that Wendla and Melchior have sex and that she isn’t even casted. (''Flashback.) 'Natalie: '''Hey Curls! If you have sex with my man I will end you! '''Camille: '''So you finally found out. '''Natalie: '''I only auditioned just to make sure I still have Tyler. '''Camille: '''And you didn’t get a part in the play after all. (''After seeing Natalie almost in tears) ''Look, I’m'' not trying to ruin your relationship; (pointing) ''you''are, by not trusting him. '''Natalie (trying to hold in her anger): 'I don’t want you having sex with him! '''Camille: '''Um, it’s in the script. Anyways ''Wendla and Melchior are having sex; Tyler is not''putting anything inside me. It’s all acting honey. '''Natalie: '''Still! Back to reality. '''Tyler: '''Tell me about, I’ve never seen her like this. But yeah I know; I need to talk to her. But I really want that scene to be as perfect as we can get it since we do have to practice it tomorrow. '''Camille: '''Ok, my mom won’t be home tonight so if your psycho girlfriend will let you off your leash, call me. '''Tyler: '''Sweet. I’ll do that right now. Commercial (''Rachel walks slowly down the hall to find Mr. Schue while looking at old photos and trophies) ''Rachel (VO):' William McKinley High School, it’s been quite some time since I’ve walked these hallways and yet it feels like just yesterday I was a Sophomore about to sign up for Glee Club. On My Way, from Les Mis, the song that set me on my own way to where I am now. I guess there are a lot of people I should thank, especially Finn if he hadn’t set me free I would probably be somewhere else, but I can’t thank him. I mean he let me go on the day we were supposed to be married and then he came back and we broke up four months later, but that’s not why I can’t thank him. The truth is I have no idea where he could be, he could be anywhere by now, I haven’t really seen him in a few years. But there is one person I need to start repaying, Mr. Schuster, he’s always been there for me despite trying to sabotage me by never letting me shine but thanks to him I wouldn’t have that ambition and wouldn’t have found myself playing Wendla in Spring Awakening, a role that I know I was destined to play. So now that I’m here, helping him with this play, I need to do anything I can to thank him for all he’s done. In the teacher’s lounge. Schue: 'Rachel, it’s so great to have you here, helping us. I know you said before that it was too soon to be a director but- '''Rachel: '''You know Mr. Schue, a lot has happened between then and now but when I found out you guys were going to do''Spring Awakening ''I immediately cleared my schedule and decided to take the responsibility of being director. That show gave me my first break and I want to make sure it is done right. I’m just surprised Figgins would allow it considering how he was about ''Rocky Horror. 'Schue: '''I was worried about that too but he just said that as this is his last year as principal he wouldn’t question it. Plus he said he is a fan of the show. As long as there is no explicit nudity we should be fine. '''Rachel: '''Well it’s a good thing Camille is a little concerned about her body but not worried about the sex scene, which will take place mostly behind the curtain. '''Schue: '''I don’t know how to thank you for all of this. '''Rachel: '''I think I should think of a way to thank you for helping me be the person I am today. You played a huge impact and it’s not like I didn’t have a lot of guys in my life to look up to, but as far as my straight male idols go, you will always be number 1. Well anyways I got a lot of work to do, the stage manager is really lacking and the background girls are not working but it will be hard teaching them as I’m normally in the front not the back. (''Mr. Schue laughs and Rachel smiles as she gets up to leave.) '''Bell rings. Tyler: '''Hey Nat, listen I can’t hang out tonight I- '''Natalie: '''You are going to see that little thing. '''Tyler (upset): '''Her name is CAMILLE! '''Natalie: '''Whatever, I don’t want you around her. '''Tyler: '''Why cause she’s nice and she actually listens to me? '''Natalie: '''Luke, not right now. '''Tyler (furious): '''No now is the time. What about her do you not like? Huh, tell me. '''Natalie (too herself): '''She, she’s better then me. '''Tyler (confused): 'What? '''Natalie '(tears in her eyes): She’s better than me. I could tell before I even heard her sing. I’m jealous of her talent it’s far better than mine. '''Tyler: '''You know that’s not true. '''Natalie:'' You know for someone who wanted to know you sure are having a hard time believing. '''Tyler: '''That’s because I know you and you would never say anything like that. You are so talented, one of the most talented girls at this school, heck even the state. You led the Troubletones to Nationals last year as a ''freshman''and guess what, you won. '''Natalie: '''Yeah, ''last''year. Camille is the star this year I just know it. I can see it in Mr. Schue’s eyes. Even Coach Roz is worried. '''Tyler: '''Look; maybe Camille can do things you can't- '''Natalie (punching him): '''Hey! '''Tyler: '''But the only difference between you two is that ''you, Natalie Sheets, are a diva. Camille isn’t. You are the most confident person I know. (Sweetly) And besides, you have me. Natalie: '''You really think that? '''Tyler: '''I do. '''Natalie: '''Thanks, but I’m still going to try and make Camille’s life hell, but not as bad as I normally do. '''Tyler: '''I never said you should stop but at least tone it down. '''Natalie: '''What was it that you wanted? '''Tyler (lying): 'I’m helping Mark tonight with our scenes and I have to cancel on our pottery class. '''Natalie: '''That’s fine, go ahead. I didn’t want to go anyways. '''Tyler: '''Thank you. (''Kisses her on the lips.) Call you later. (Tyler leaves and sees and gives Mark a high five.) 'Tyler: '''Hey Mark if Nat asks, I’m with you tonight. '''Mark: '''What? '''Tyler: '''I used some of what you taught me and I am Natalie-free this week to do whatever I want and I’m planning on rehearsing with Camille tonight but I said I was with you, so you’re gonna have to cover for me. '''Mark: '''It’s about time. Haha, sure I’ll cover for you just as long as you know what you are getting yourself into. '''Tyler: '''Hopefully. See you around. Lunch tomorrow? And I’ll call you when I’m done. '''Mark: '''All right, I’ll be waiting, (''singsong) have fun. 'Tyler: '''Trust me I will. Camille's house (That night at Camille’s house.) '''Camille: '''So-? '''Tyler: '''So. This is a little awkward isn’t it? '''Camille: '''A little. I mean I’ve never been in a relationship before nor had sex. '''Tyler: '''Hey, I’m a virgin too we’ll figure it out. Rachel told us how to do it- '''Camille: '''She gave me a detailed instruction manual on the art of stage sex- '''Tyler: '''All we have to do is look this stuff up and just practice. We have great chemistry and tension that it will be easy to portray. '''Camille: '''You’re right; do you want to start now? '''Tyler: '''I guess. I’ll get the music ready. '''Camille: '''Ok, we’ll start at “Won’t you come into the meadow?” '''Tyler: '''Ok. (Camille kneels beside Tyler.) '''Camille ('as 'Wendla): '''Won’t you come out to the meadow now, Melchior? It’s dark in here, and stuffy. We can run through the rain—get soaked to the skin—and not even care. '''Tyler ('as 'Melchior): '''Forgive me . . . '''Wendla: '''It was me. All me. (Camille cradles his head on her breast.) '''Melchior: '''I can hear your heart beat, Wendla. (Tyler reaches to kiss Camille and Camille laughs.) '''Camille: '''I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh. '''Tyler: '''It’s ok. Are you good? We can slow it down. '''Camille: '''No, I’m good. I can do this. (Camille takes a deep breath. Tyler reaches to kiss Camille again.) '''Camille ('as 'Wendla): '''Oh Melchi— (''Then, hesitating.) I don’t know. 'Tyler ('as '''Melchior, cradling her head on his breast): 'No matter where I am, I hear it, beating . . . '''Wendla: '''And I hear yours. (Tyler leans close and starts giggling.) '''Tyler: '''I’m sorry. My bad, I think this is just a little too funny. '''Camille '(mocking Tyler): We can slow it down. 'Tyler: '''Hey, at least ''I ''was trying to be considerate. '''Camille: '''I know. I guess we both are trying to get used to this. '''Tyler: '''True, ok give me a minute. (''Takes a deep breath.) All right I’m good, you? 'Camille: '''Yeah. (Tyler leans close, kisses Camille.) '''Camille ('as 'Wendla): '''Melchior . . . (He kisses her again. Presses his body onto hers.) No—wait—no— '''Tyler ('as '''Melchior): Wendla . . . Wendla: 'Wait—stop. I can’t. We’re not supposed to. '''Melchior: '''What? (''No response.) Not supposed to what? Love? I don’t know—is there such a thing? I hear your heart . . . ''I Believe'' (Gospel-tinged music with a modern groove begins. The following scene switches from Camille’s room to the Auditorium. The Boys and Girls are revealed, gathered in quiet chorus.) . . . I feel you breathing—everywhere—the rain, the hay . . . Please. Please, Wendla. (He presses himself forward. Kisses her.) '''Boys and Girls (quietly in the Auditorium) I believe, I believe, I believe, Oh I believe. All will be forgiven—I believe. (The song continues under, growing in intensity, for the rest of the scene.) Wendla (in Camille’s room): '''Melchi, no—it just—it’s . . . '''Melchior: ''What? Sinful? '''Wendla: '''No. I don’t know . . . '''Melchior: '''Then, why? Because it’s good? (''No response.) Because it makes us “feel” something? (Wendla considers, then suddenly reaches and pulls Melchior to her. She kisses him. He holds her, and gently helps her lie back.) Boys and Girls (''in the Auditorium): ''I believe, I believe, I believe, Oh I believe. All will be forgiven—I believe. I believe, I believe, Oh I believe. There is love in Heaven-I believe. Melchior (in Camille’s room): '''Don’t be scared. (Wendla hesitates, then nods. Melchior kisses her. Touches her breast.) '''Wendla: '''No, '''Melchior: '''Please-- '''Wendla: '''Don’t. It . . . '''Melchior: '''What? (Wendla takes his hand, places it back on her breast.) '''Boys and Girls (''in the Auditorium): ''I believe, I believe, Oh I believe. There is love in Heaven- I believe. I believe, I believe, I believe, Oh I believe. All will be forgiven- I believe. (Melchior starts to unbutton Wendla’s dress. He gently reaches up her legs.) Wendla (in Camille’s room): '''Wait . . . '''Melchior: It’s just me. (Off her look; reassuring her) It’s just me. Boys and Girls (''in the Auditorium): ''I believe, I believe, I believe,' ''Oh I believe, There is love in Heaven. All will be forgiven. There is love in Heaven. All will be forgiven. I believe . . . There is love in Heaven. I believe . . . All will be forgiven. I believe . . . There is love in Heaven. I believe . . . All will be forgiven. I believe . . . There is love in Heaven. I believe . . . All will be forgiven. (Melchior reaches inside Wendla’s undergarments, strokes her gently.) '''Wendla'' (in Camille’s room): Now, there—now, that’s . . . '''Melchior:'' Yes . . . ? '''Wendla': Yes. (As the song continues, Melchior climbs on top of Wendla, lowers his pants.) '''Boys and Girls (''in the Auditorium): I believe . . . There is love in Heaven. I believe . . . All will be forgiven. Boys and Girls '''(''in the Auditorium)': I believe . . . There is love in Heaven. ''('Other Girls:'' Peace and joy be with'') ''I believe . . . (Other Girls': them . . .) All will be forgiven. I believe . . . There is love in Heaven. I believe . . . ''('Other Girls: Harmony and Wisdom . . .) ''All will be forgiven. Peace and joy be with them, Harmony and wisdom . . . (Melchior penetrates Wendla.) '''Wendla (in Camille’s room): Melchior—oh!'' . . . '''Boys and Girls (''in the Auditorium): I believe . . . (The song ends. The lights fade in the auditorium and the lights in Camille’s room turn on. They sit next to her bed. Several minutes pass in silence, Camille looks solemnly at the ground and Tyler is biting his lips in frustration.) Tyler: 'I have to go. Sorry. Call you later. '''Camille: '''Tyler! ['VO: What did I just do? Did I actually do it? Did he actually do what I think he did? If he did my mom will flip.] (Outside Tyler calls Mark) Mark (''on the phone): Hey, Tyler, it’s over already? Wow. Did you chicken out? '''Tyler (on the phone): '''I’m coming over right now. '''Mark: '''Um, ok, but I’ll meet you outside and we can get something to eat. '''Tyler: '''Fine, I just really need to talk to someone who isn’t Camille or Natalie. '''Mark: '''That’s why you got me. (Meanwhile, Camille is calling Shirley.) '''Shirley (on the phone): '''Hey Illinois it’s 10:30 pm I’m trying to sleep. '''Camille (on the phone): 'Hi, I’m really, ''really ''sorry but I just need someone to talk to. Something happened and I don’t know what to do. '''Shirley: '''So you want ''my ''help? '''Camille: '''Kind of, I don’t know but can I come over or can you come over? '''Shirley: '''Sure, I’ll come to you, but is it all right if Jeff comes? My mom doesn’t really like him just being here without me. '''Camille: '''I guess. Hurry! (''Tyler reaches Mark’s house and before Mark is even in the car Tyler starts driving) 'Mark: '''Slow down Speed Racer, I’m not even fully in the car. '''Tyler: '''Sorry I just need to drive. '''Mark: '''Well what’s the problem? '''Tyler: '''I think I had sex with Camille. '''Mark: '''You did what? '''Tyler: '''I’m not even sure if I even did. We were just rehearsing the ''I Believe ''scene and the next thing I remember I was getting a little excited and my friend wanted to come to the party, and our clothes weren’t all on, and the next thing I knew, I, um erupted. '''Mark: '''You little player. '''Tyler: '''That’s not what I was looking for. What if it went inside her? I mean I was pretty close to her, you know. Her- '''Mark: '''Vagina? Yeah I know what that is. I don’t know what you want me to tell you. Do you want me to sing ''Touch Me? '''Tyler: '''Mark, be serious. '''Mark: I am, I just don't know what you want from me. Tyler:' '''Just tell me that nothing bad is going to happen. I can’t deal with this right now. I’ve got the play, football, glee club, and I need to keep my grades up, plus I have Natalie. Oh God Natalie will seriously murder— '''Mark and Shirley: '''You. '''Shirley: '''Natalie will kill you. '''Camille: '''You don’t think I know that. Ugh I just started school and already I have “the Crew” against me and I just had some kind of sexual experience with a guy I’m not even with. '''Shirley: '''What are you going to do? '''Camille: '''I don’t know. What would you do if you were in my situation? '''Jeff: '''I don’t think I can answer that since I’m gay. '''Camille and Shirley: '''Not funny Jeff! '''Shirley (takes a minute to think): '''I don’t know. Take one of those pregnancy tests to make sure and go to the Doctor’s. But even then, you have to wait a few days. '''Camille: '''Ugh, this cannot be happening to me right now. I’ve got the play to worry about and Mr. Schue wants me to start working on a song for Invitationals. '''Shirley: '''Are you going to tell your mom? '''Camille and Tyler: '''I can’t. '''Tyler: '''My parents would disown me like Jeff’s dad. '''Mark: '''Well what role are ''you ''going to play? '''Tyler: '''I don’t even think Camille will talk to me— '''Mark: '''That’s not what I asked. Whether you are in her life or not you need to have some kind of say in this decision and whatever she is going to do. '''Tyler: '''You don’t think she’ll, you know, get an- '''Mark and Shirley: '''Abortion? '''Shirley: '''Camille, you are not seriously thinking about that are you? '''Camille (trying not to cry): '''I never said that, simply implying it but I know I would never be able to go through with it. I mean with what happens to Wendla in the play is just so, so sad I never want to experience that in real life. I’m just going to avoid him for a while and the only time I will talk to him is during rehearsals. --- '''Shirley and Mark: '''Well before you do anything, you are going to wait before you make a decision. '''Camille and Tyler' (sadly): 'I know. 'Commercial “Two weeks later” During rehearsals in the auditorium. Tyler: 'Hey, Camille, you all right? Nothing bad has been happening in the mornings has it? '''Camille: '''I’m fine; thanks for asking. '''Tyler: '''I just want to make sure everything is ok. I mean we’ve barely said one word to each other in weeks. '''Camille '(looking away): Look, I’ll let you know if anything changes but right now we just shouldn’t talk. '''Tyler: '''All right. It’s just that we haven’t talked in a few weeks and I really- '''Rachel (walks onto the stage): 'Ok the play is at the end of this week and right now it looks terrible. Tyler and Camille are barely talking to each other and you guys are making ''me look like a fool. Why are you guys not connecting with the songs? Everything you are going through right now is expressed in these songs it should be easy. Ok we’ll start with I Believe. 'Camille: '''Um, can we try something else first? We haven’t exactly gone through all the blocking yet. '''Rachel: '''Ugh, are you guys trying to ruin me. I swear that if you guys embarrass me I will make your life much more miserable than how Sue treats you! Fine we’ll do ''My Junk. ''(No one moves, ''yells)'' What are you guys waiting for? Places! '''Tyler '(crosses over to Camille): Are you sure you’re up for this? 'Camille: '''A little, but I’m fine. '''Tyler: '''Are you sure, we can always just have your undersud- '''Camille: '''I’m fine! '''Rachel: '''Places, Camille, places! (After a quick set change, Wendla, Martha, Thea, and Anna walk home, talking excitedly.) '''Melanie ('as '''Thea, '''mid-conversation): . . . And the bodice in lace, with a satin bow in back . . . 'Samantha ('as '''Anna): ''Ooh!' 'And Wendla—what will you wear to Greta Brandenburg’s wedding? '''Camille ('as Wendla): 'Mama said we cannot go. '''Thea: '''To Greta’s wedding?! '''Morgan ('as 'Martha): '''Because she’s marrying that forest inspector? '''Wendla: '''Mama felt it was a little improper. '''Anna: '''But, they’re decking the entire sanctuary in orchids and chrysanthemums! '''Wendla: '''Mama said no. (''Anna and Thea exchange a look) '''Anna: '''I certainly hope your mama approves of the man I marry. '''Thea: '''And the man ''I''marry! '''Wendla (teasing): '''We, all know who Thea longs to marry! '''Martha: '''Melchior Gabor! '''Thea: (“''Gimme a break''”'): '''And who doesn’t? '''Anna (Still playful): '''He is rather handsome . . . '''Wendla: '''So wonderful. '''Martha (Her secret crush): '''But not so wonderful as that sad soulful sleepyhead, Moritz Stiefel!? '''Anna and Thea: '''Moritz Stiefel! '''Thea: '''How can you even compare them? Melchior Gabor, he’s such a radical. You know what the whisper is? (''All the Girls lean in, eager to hear.) He doesn’t believe in anything. Not in God. (The Girls gasp in wonder.) Not in Heaven. (Another gasp.) Not in a single thing in this world. (The Girls utter a final, collective sigh.) Anna: '''They say he’s the best, in everything. Latin, Greek, Trigonometry . . . '''Thea: '''The best part is: he doesn’t care a whit about any of it . . . '''Rachel (on headset): 'Jasmine get ready. '''Jasmine: '''Already on it. ''My Junk (Music begins—an innocent up-tempo feel. The Girls turn out—glistening in girl-group light:) '''Wendla: In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life. Still there’s this one thing just to see you go by. '' '''Martha:' It’s almost like lovin’. Sad as that is. Thea: May not be cool, but it’s so where I live. Anna: It’s like I’m your lover or more like your ghost. I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go. Thea: I try and just kick it but then what can I do? We’ve all got our junk, and my junk is you. All Girls: See us, winter walking after a storm. It’s chill in the wind but it’s warm in your arms. We stop all snow blind, may not be true We’ve all got our junk, and my junk is you. (The lights shift, revealing Harry as Georg at his piano. Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter hovers.) Megan ('''as '''Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter): Well done, Georg. And now, the Prelude in C Minor . . . (Georg begins playing Bach’s Prelude. As he does Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter touches his hand. He lets out an illicit sigh—a moment of private bliss. The lights shift, revealing Hanschen seated in his bathroom, wearing his nightshirt. He pulls a reproduction of Correggio’s Io from his pocket. His free hand sneaks under his nightshirt.) Adam ('as '''Hanschen '(To Io/Desdemona): Have you prayed tonight, Desdemona? You don’t look like you’re praying, darling—lying there, contemplating the coming bliss… (A knocking on the door. Hanschen freezes.) 'Kyle Hutch ('as '''Herr Rilow): Hanschen, you all right? Hanschen: My stomach again, Father. But I’ll be fine. Herr Rilow: Yes? Hanschen: Fine. Herr Rilow: Well, then. (Herr Rilow goes. Slowly and steadily Hanschen begins to masturbate, discreetly,—building steam as the scene continues.) Hanschen (To Io/Desdemona): Darling don’t think I take your murder lightly. The truth is, I can hardly bear to think of the long nights ahead . . . But it’s sucking the marrow from my bones, seeing you like there. Motionless. Staring at me, so innocently. One of us must go—it’s you or me. (The lights shift… Fraulein Grossebustenhalter sternly interrupts Georg’s playing.) Fraulein Grossebustenhalter: No, no! George, please. Again. And this time, bring out the left hand. (Fraulein Grossebustenhalter touches his hand again—double the bliss. Hanschen dutifully switches hands—to the left.) Hanschen: Darling, why—why—do you press your knees together? Even now, on the brink of eternity? Don’t you see it’s your terrible chastity that’s driving me to… (A knocking at the bathroom door. Hanschen freezes.) Herr Rilow: Hanschen, that’s enough in there. Hanschen: Yes, sir. Herr Rilow: Back to bed. (Hanschen does not move.) Son? Hanschen: One minute. (Hanschen waits, listening. Herr Rilow goes. Hanschen redoubles his exertions.) One last kiss. Those soft, white thighs … those girlish breasts … O, those cruel cruel knees … (Fraulein Grossebustenhalter claps, interrupting Georg’s playing.) Fraulein Grossebustenhalter: 'Répétez, s’il vous plaît. '''Harry ('as '''Georg): Well, you’ll have to excuse me, I know it’s so off. I love when you do stuff that’s rude and so wrong. Hanschen: I go up to my room, turn the stereo on… Shoot up some you in the you of some song. Thea: I lie back just driftin’ and play out these scenes I ride on the rush all the hopes all the dreams. Anna: I may be neglecting the things I should do. We’ve all got our junk, and my junk is you. Boys and Girls: See we still keep talkin’ after you’re gone. You still with me then feels so good in my arms. They say you go blind, maybe it’s true. We’ve all got our junk, and my junk is you. It’s like we stop time. What can I do? We’ve all got our junk, and my junk is you. My junk is you. My junk is you. You. You. You. Rachel: 'Whoo! There we go. We need that energy throughout the rest of the rehearsals before opening night. (''Just then Camille gets up and hurries to the nearest trashcan because she feels sick, and Tyler trails behind her.) 'Tyler: '''Maybe we should go to the nurse or the doctor. '''Camille: '''No, I’m fine. I just haven’t eaten at all today. '''Tyler:'Look you really need to go and get checked out. 'Camille: '''Why, you think you did something you shouldn’t have done? '''Tyler: '''I’m sorry that things didn’t go the way they were supposed to but you can’t stay mad at me. '''Camille: '''Why not? '''Tyler: '''Because I want to be there in case there is something in there. '''Camille: '''Fine, after rehearsals I still have a lot to do. '''Tyler: '''Please, you know all of it, and you have the next few days to work on anything. '''Camille: '''You want to go now? You’re song is up. '''Tyler: '''I got it covered. Hey Rachel can I talk to you over here? (''Rachel walks over.) I’m really sorry about this but Camille isn’t feeling well so I feel that as her opposite I should make sure she is ok and take her to the hospital. We can work on Left Behind ''and ''The Bitch of Living ''all day tomorrow. '''Rachel: '''Fine, as the star of this show she needs to be in top shape. I’ll take over for her right now. But you Tyler have to stay here, we need to go over you’re song and no one else can take over. '''Tyler: '''But- '''Rachel: '''No buts Tyler. Camille, can anyone else go with you? '''Camille: '''Unfortunately no. '''Rachel: '''Fine (''As Camille and Tyler leave Rachel takes Camille’s place.) For some strange reason our star, is not feeling well so Tyler is taking her the hospital to make sure she will be alright for Friday. (Mark and Jeff all have shocked expressions on their face. While Shirley is excited that she can step in.) Right now the show must go on. So Morkie and Lilly you two are up. 'Lilly: '''Gladly. '''Morkie: '''Finally it’s my time to shine. Do you want the dialogue and song or just the song? '''Rachel: '''I want the scene you people. '''Morkie: '''Who you calling “you people?” '''Lilly: '''Morkie she’s talking to all of us. '''Rachel: '''Everyone who is involved in the scene before the song and during get on stage! I’ll be playing Wendla, sorry Shirley. (''Shirley sits down with her arms together looking pissed. Wendla, Anna, Thea, and Martha walk arm in arm) 'Samantha '(as '''Anna): Shall we take the short way home? Melanie '''(as '''Thea): No, no—by the bridge. Rachel '''(as '''Wendla): After two hours marching with that medicine ball?! Anna (teasing): '''Someone wants to see: has Melchi Gabor taken a raft out? '''Thea (“''Even'' so”'): '''Last one there has to hold hands with Hanschen! . . . (''The Girls start off) Anna: 'Martha, careful—your braid’s coming loose. '''Morkie '(as '''Martha, concerned): No. Thea: 'Just let it. Isn’t it a nuisance for you—day and night. You may not cut it short, you may not wear it down . . . '''Wendla: '''Tomorrow, I’m bringing scissors. '''Martha: '''For God’s sake, Wendla, no! Papa beats me enough as it is. '''Wendla: '''Really? '''Martha:'No, no, I—It’s nothing. 'Thea: '''Martha . . . ? '''Anna: '''Martha, we’re your friends . . . (''A beat.) 'Martha: '''Well, when I don’t do as he likes . . . '''Anna: '''What? '''Martha: '''Some nights . . . Papa yanks out his belt. '''Thea: '''But where is your mama? '''Martha: '“We have rules in this house. Your father will not be disobeyed.” (A beat.) The other night, I ran for the door. “Out the door? All right, I like that. That’s where you’ll spend the night—out on the street.” 'Thea: '''No! '''Martha: '''It was so cold. '''Anna: '''My God. (''A beat.) '''Wendla: '''He beats you with a belt?! '''Martha: '''Anything. '''Wendla: '''With a buckle? '''Martha (rolls up sleeve): 'Right there . . . '''Anna: '''Oh my God! '''Wendla: '''Martha, the welts—they’re terrible. '''Anna: '''We must tell someone. '''Martha: '''Anna, no! '''Anna: '''But we must. '''Martha: '''No, no, please. They’d throw me out for good. '''Thea: '''Like what happened to Isle, you mean. '''Wendla: '''Remember! '''Anna: '''But still . . . '''Martha: '''Anna, no (''The utter degradation) Just look what’s become of Isle now! Living who knows where—with who knows who?! 'Wendla: '''I just wish I could somehow go through it for you . . . (''A beat) My Uncle Klaus says, “If you don’t disciple a child, you don’t love it.” 'Thea: '''That must be. (A beat.) '''Anna: '''When I have children, I’ll let them be free. And they’ll grow strong and tall. '''Thea: '''Free? But how will we know what to do if our parents don’t tell us? ('Rachel: (using the ear piece) Get ready Jasmine.) ''The Dark I Know Well'' (A menacing eighth-note guitar riff. The lights shift. We enter the song world of Martha. Her mother, Frau Bessell, casting a long shadow. Over the course of the first verses, Wendla, Anna, and Thea walk off, one after the other.) Trisha ('''as '''Frau Bessell): '''Martha, time, for bed now. '''Martha: There is a part I can’t tell '' About the dark I know well . . .'' Frau Bessell: '''Martha, darling . . . ? (No response) Put on that new nightgown. The pretty ruffled one your father bought you. '''Martha:You say, “Time for bed now child,” Mom just smiles that smile— Just like she never saw me. Just like she never saw me . . . So, I leave, wantin’ just to hide. Knowing deep inside You are coming to me. You are coming to me . . . You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight, Then you hold me and you whisper, “Child, the Lord won’t mind. It’s just you and me. Child, you’re a beauty.” “God, it’s good – the lovin’ – ain’t it good tonight? You ain’t seen nothing yet – gonna treat you right. It’s just you and me Child you’re a beauty.” (A knocking on a door. Ilse is reveals in song light. Her father, Herr Neumann, peers out of the dark.) Kyle ('''as '''Herr Neumann): '''Isle . . .? Isle. Story time. '''Lilly (as Ilse): I don’t scream, though I know it’s wrong I just play along I lie there and breathe Lie there and breathe I wanna be strong I want the world to find out That you’re dreamin’ on me Me and my “beauty” Me and my “beauty” Both: You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight And then you hold me and you whisper, “Child, the Lord won’t mind. It’s just you and me. Child, you’re a beauty. “God, it’s good – the lovin’ – ain’t it good tonight? You ain’t seen nothing yet – gonna treat you right. It’s just you and me Child you’re a beauty.” There is a part I can’t tell About the dark I know well There is a part I can’t tell About the dark I know well There is a part I can’t tell About the dark I know well There is a part I can’t tell About the dark I know well (Everyone is standing and clapping, as it is one of the best numbers they have, Morkie breaks down.) Rachel: 'Very good, very emotional. That is just what I want to see. Look Morkie is so full of emotions she can’t even contain it. '''Natalie: '''Maybe that’s because she is actually crying. '''Rachel: '''Then take her off stage we still have one more number to run through. Ok, let’s take 5 and then it’s time for a boy’s number. 'Commercial Hospital (Tyler and Camille waiting for the doctor.) Camille: 'She’s going to kill you, you know, if I am pregnant. '''Tyler: '''Yeah, I know. But until we know for sure, let’s keep this a secret. '''Camille: '''Agreed. (''A long pause.) '''Tyler: '''So have you thought about what you would do if it were positive? '''Camille: '''I have no clue. '''Tyler: '''What would you like to do— '''Camille: '''I don’t want to talk about it right now. I just want this doctor to get here now. '''Tyler: '''He’ll be here when he gets here, but he is going to ask us these questions. '''Camille: '''Then I’ll answer them when ''he''asks. '''Tyler: '''Ugh, this is just how Mark said you would act. '''Camille: '''Mark? You told Mark? '''Tyler: '''He’s my best friend we tell each other everything. '''Camille: '''Not ''this ''you don’t. '''Tyler: '''Oh please, I overheard Country girl and gay boy talk about you in the hallway. I at least told one person you told the school’s chatter boxes. '''Camille: '''Whatever it doesn’t matter. Three people know, no one else does. Right? '''Tyler (off her look): 'Uh—? '''Dr. Jameson: '''Camille Beck. '''Camille: '''Stay here Tyler. '''Tyler: '''You’d have to tie me down in order for me to stay here. '''Camille: '''Fine, just don’t say anything. '''Dr. Jameson: '''Cute couple. '''Camille and Tyler: '''We are not together. '''Dr. Jameson: '''Well this is awkward. Come on in. Camille I’m going to take some blood and I’m going to need you to pee in this. I’m not sure how long it’s been but since you two are in high school I’m assuming it was the first time and probably not that long ago. '''Tyler: '''It’s been at least a few weeks. '''Dr. Jameson: '''Camille, have you taken a pregnancy test or missed your period? '''Camille: '''The tests are inconclusive, sometimes they yes sometimes no. And I should have one Friday but- '''Tyler: '''But, we have our fall production beginning Friday and we want to make sure she’s fine. '''Dr. Jameson: '''I’ll do what I can and I’ll try to notify you before then. But for now, what’s your guys’ plan? (''Camille and Luke look give an awkward eye glance) Back in the Auditorium 'Rachel: '''Take it away gents. '''Dean: '''Come on guys, let’s show the girls how a real number is done. '''Rachel:'Oooh, they’re calling you out girls. 'Brody: '''You bet we are. '''Rachel:'I’ll read for Tyler, but I wont sing his part. (The Boys begin scribbling. Herr Sonnenstich steps away. Moritz taps Melchior’s shoulder.) 'Mark ('as '''Moritz,' 'Sotto voce): 'Melchi, thank you. '''Rachel ('as 'Melchior): '''It’s nothing. '''Moritz: '''Still, I’m sorry. You didn’t ne to— '''Rachel ('as 'Melchior, '“''Not to worry'';”''ironic''): Think what Aeneas suffered. 'Moritz: '''Bur I should have known it. “Multum ille.” It’s just . . . I didn’t sleep all night. In fact, I, uh, suffered a visit from the most horrific, dark phantasm. '''Rachel ('as 'Melchior): '''You mean, a dream? . . . '''Moritz: '''A nightmare, really. Legs in sky blue stockings, climbing over the lecture podium. '''Rachel ('as 'Melchior): '''Oh. ''That''kind of dream. '''Moritz '(“''Indeed''”): Have you ever suffered such . . . mortifying visions? 'Rachel ('as 'Melchior): '''Moritz, of course. We all have. Otto Lammermeier dreamt about his mother. '''Moritz: '''Really?!! '''Rachel ('as 'Melchior): '''Georg Zirschnitz? Dream he was seduced by his piano teacher. '''Moritz: '''Fraulein Grossebustenhalter?! '''Brody ('as '''Herr Sonnenstich, suddenly, grabbing Moritz by the ear): Moritz Stiefel. I need''' hardly remind you that, of all our pupils you''are in no position to be taking liberties. I will not warn you again. ('Rachel '(''using the earpiece again): Jasmine- 'Jasmine: '''I know, I know.) ''The Bitch of Living (Moritz nods-absolutely petrified. An intense alt-rock guitar riff. Herr Sonnenstich freezes. The world around Moritz comes to halt as concert-like light finds him. He turns out in song.) '''Moritz: God, I dreamed there was an angel '' Who could hear me through the wall'' As I cried out-like, in Latin "This is so not life at all. Help me out-out-of this nightmare" Then I heard her silver call-'' ''She said: "Just give it time, kid I come to one and all" She said: "Give me that hand, please And the itch you can't control Let me teach you how to handle All the sadness in your soul Oh, we'll work that silver magic Then we'll aim it at the wall" She said: "Love may make you blind kid-'' ''But I wouldn't mind at all" (All the Boys except Melchior begin to move, joining Moritz one by one, their energy building into a dance.) Moritz and Boys: It’s the bitch of living ('Boys: 'Bitch, just the bitch) With nothing but your hand ('Boys: 'Just the bitch, yeah) Just the bitch of living As someone you can't stand Harry ('''as Georg):' ''See, each night, it's like fantastic-'' ''Tossing, turning, without rest ‘Cause my days at the piano With my teacher and her breasts; And the music's like the one thing I can even get at all And those breasts! I mean, God, please Just let those apples fall Moritz and Boys: It’s the bitch of living ('Boys: 'Ah, ah, ah) With nothing going on ('Boys: 'Nothing going on) Just the bitch of living Asking: what went wrong? Do they think we want this? Oh- who knows? Jeff ('''as '''Ernst): See, there's showering in gym class... Adam ('''as '''Hanschen): Bobby Maler, he's the best Looks so nasty in those khakis Ernst: God, my whole life’s like some test Max ('''as '''Otto): Then there's Marianna Wheelan As if she’d return my call Hanschen: It’s like just kiss some ass, man Then you can screw ‘em all Boys: Alllllllll (Tyler joins in on the song from the hospital as Camille is getting her blood drawn while the boys are singing at the school.) Tyler ('''as '''Melchior): It’s the bitch of living Boys: It’s the bitch of living Melchior: And living in your head Boys: In your head It’s the bitch Melchior (on stage with the other boys): Of living And sensing God is dead Boys: It’s the bitch of living Melchior: You watch me-'' ''Just watch me-'' '''Boys:' And trying to get ahead Melchior: I’m calling you one day Boys: It’s the bitch of living Just getting out of bed Melchior: All will know Boys: It’s the bitch of living Living, Living Melchior: All will know Boys: And getting what you get Just the bitch of living Melchior: And knowing this is it Melchior and Boys: God, is this it? This can't be it Oh God, what a bitch! (The song ends with Tyler sitting down in the chair with Camille on the hospital bed. The lights shift back. Everyone is cheering.) Rachel (on the headset): Great job Jasmine, you’re getting better. (Jasmine: '''Thanks) Well I guess Dean was right, they really showed you girls up. 'Megan: '''Oh puh-lease their song was more upbeat, plus more than two people sang. '''Dean: '''Yeah, but you guys had ''The Dark I Know Well and My Junk,''where only two guys sang. '''Rachel: '''Ok fine, I guess you girls can do ''Mama Who Bore Me Reprise if it means that much to you. Are you girls ready? Whichever gender performs better wins a special prize. And guys, is there a song you want to do? 'Skylar: '''Fine, ''Bitch of Living ''is our contender as every song we sing together, involves Melchior. Girls it’s your turn, ''again. '''Harry: '''Is the prize even worth it? '''Rachel: Oh yeah, the prize is worth it; trust me. (On headset.) Jasmine you ready? ('''Jasmine': Almost.)'' Morkie: 'Are you sure you want us to do this song without Camille? '''Rachel: '''Well, it sucked last time so let’s try it again. I can work with Camille when she gets back. ''('Jasmine: Ready.)'' Dr. Jameson: 'Well thank you for all this, I’ll try and get a precise answer in the next few days, since you haven’t had your period yet but I’ll try to the best of my abilities to get an accurate answer. However, you two need to really think about what would happen if it were positive. '''Camille: '''We know Dr. thank you. (''He leaves and Camille goes behind a curtain to change.) '''Tyler: '''So is there a plan? '''Camille: '''Every girl has a plan Ty. '''Tyler: '''Well, I’m waiting. '''Camille: '''I’ll let you know when we find out the answer. '''Tyler: '''I’m never going to find out am I? '''Camille (being a little flirty): '''And people thought you are dumb. '''Tyler (matches her voice): 'People think I’m dumb? (''They laugh.) '''Camille (out of the curtain, takes a deep breath): 'I’m just glad that if I were to go through with this, I’m glad it’s you. (''Tyler smiles) Don’t flatter yourself. 'Tyler: '''Why thank you and it’s too late, I already feel flattered. '''Camille: '''You’re such a dork. '''Tyler: '''Let’s get you home. '''Camille: '''Sounds great. (''They leave. Next day at school in the teacher’s lounge.) '''Mr. Schue: '''Hey Rachel, how’s the play coming along now, only a few days before opening night. '''Rachel: I know. It’s about there. A little more time and it will be just as great as West Side Story ''and ''Grease. Mr. Schue:'I hope. I really need more guys. I mean we can qualify as is, but you know, we only have about six guys for what seems like twelve girls. '''Rachel: '''Don’t worry Mr. Schue, you’ll be fine ''and''you will get guys interested. And I mean that in the cleanest way possible. '''Mr. Schue: '''Hahaha, thanks. '''Rachel: '''No problem. Since college I’ve toned down my craziness a little and I’m trying to give back. '''Mr. Schue: '''That’s great. '''Rachel: '''Keep an eye on Camille and Jasmine, they’re both extremely talented but I think something is bothering them at home. '''Mr. Schue: '''Will do. 'Commercial Choir Room (Bell rings. In the choir room the day before the play opens.) Mr. Schue: 'So is everybody ready for the big day coming up? (''Everyone hollers.) 'Tyler: '''We are very excited Mr. Schue. We’ve all worked long and hard for this. '''Mr. Schue: '''Correct Tyler. Now all I want from you guys is to go home and rest, tomorrow is opening night and I want all of you guys to get the rest you need. Remember if you need a ride or what not Mark, Brady, and Dean are all willing to help out. '''Shirley:'Thanks guys. '''Mark: '''Before I forget, I will be hosting the after party at Breadstix as is tradition. '''Jasmine: '''I love Breadstix; it’s so delicious. '''Dean: '''Hey Mr. Schue, I heard some alumni are coming tomorrow any chance they’ll stick around for the after party. '''Schue: '''We’ll see. '''Dean: '''Sweet, hopefully it’s that Latina one; I know whom I’ll be hanging out with that night. '''Shirley: '''Oh please like she would give you the time of day. '''Dean: '''You never know. '''Skylar: '''I think you mean, ''you’ll''never know. '''Dean: '''And why is that? '''Rachel (butting in): 'It’s because she is a lesbian and is already dating someone. '''Shirley and Skylar: '''Told you. '''Schue: '''Ok, guys let’s stop talking about her. (''Bell rings) 'Shirley: '''So Joy, are you excited? '''Joy: '''I guess. I mean we don’t have a big part. '''Shirley: '''Remember what Rachel said. '''Together: '“There are no small parts only small actors.” '''Joy: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you think you can give me a ride, my parents wont be able to take me there? '''Shirley: '''Definitely. '''Joy: '''Thanks, that means a lot. '''Shirley: '''So, are you going to the after party? '''Joy: '''I believe so. Are you going to be there? '''Shirley: If there is a reason for me to be there, then yes? (Joy looks at Shirley skeptically, then smiles.) I’m kidding, of course I’ll be there. Would you need a ride or are your parents going to drive you? Joy: 'I’ll let you know. I got to go. (''Shift to Camille running towards Mark) 'Camille: '''Hey Mark, can you do me a favor tonight? '''Mark: '''Um, sure. What is it? '''Camille: '''I need you to drive me to the hospital. Dr. Jameson called me and asked me to come in and I don’t want Tyler there right now. '''Mark: '''Sure thing. I can do that. '''Camille: '''Great. I’ll just come over then since you live down the block. '''Mark: '''Why don’t I just take you home and we can just go whenever. '''Camille: '''Well, ok. That works too. Plus I can finally here you sing you’re song. It’s my favorite in the whole play. (''They make their way to the parking lot.) '''Mark: '''Mine too, but what makes you so sure you’re going to here it before everyone else? '''Camille: I have my ways. I can sing Whispering ''for you in exchange. (''They laugh) Mark: 'You got yourself a deal. I’ve heard its breath taking. '''Camille: '''I don’t know about that but Rachel likes it so fingers cross. (''A few hours later they are driving to the hospital.) 'Camille: '''Ugh, I’m so nervous, I don’t think I can hear the news. '''Mark: '''You’ll be fine, and I’m here for you so you can hold on to me. '''Camille: '''Thank you, you are such a great friend to Tyler and to me, I mean I haven’t really talked to you so… '''Mark: '''So nothing, I’m always willing to help. I know what will make you feel better. ''Don’t Do Sadness (He puts his iPod on and starts singing Don’t Do Sadness.) 'Camille: '''Oh no Mark you need to pay atten- '''Mark: '''You deserve it. ''Awful sweet to be a little butterfly '' Just wingin’ over things and nothing deep inside'' Nothing goin’, goin’ wild in you, you know You’re slowin’ by the riverside A-floatin’ high and blue Or maybe cool to be a little summer wind (Scene switches to Mark on stage singing) Like once through everything and then away again With the taste of dust in your mouth all day but no need to know Like sadness You just sail away '''Camille: Mark you don’t have to sing I’m fine, just keep your eyes on the road. ‘Cause ya’ know I don’t do sadness Not even a little bit Just don’t need it in my life Don’t want any part of it I don’t do sadness Hey, I’ve done my time, Lookin’ back on it all And it blows my mind I don’t do sadness So been there, Don’t do sadness Just don’t— (Just then another car crashes into the driver side of Mark’s Accord and the right side gets slammed into a mailbox.Moments later sirens boom in the moonlight. Ambulance and police cars show up.) -to be continued Songs [[''Mama Who Bore Me (reprise)|Mama Who Bore Me (reprise)]]'' from Spring Awakening sung by Camille Beck, Melanie Brown, Morgan Gates, and Samantha Stevens [[''Mama Who Bore Me|Mama Who Bore Me ]] from ''Spring Awakening sung by Rachel Berry I Believe from Spring Awakening sung by New Directions and The Troubletones My Junk[[''My Junk| ]] from ''Spring Awakening sung by'' Camille Beck, Melanie Brown, Morgan Gates, Samantha Stevens, Adam Michaels, and Harry Olson ''[[''The Dark I Know Well|The Dark I Know Well ]] from ''Spring Awakening sung by'' Morgan Gates, and Lillian Craig ''The Bitch of Living[[''The Bitch of Living| ]] from ''Spring Awakening sung by'' Mark Peary, Harry Olson, Max Clarkson, Adam Michaels, and Jeffery Moore, and Tyler DiLoretto ''[[''Don't Do Sadness|Don't Do Sadness ]] from ''Spring Awakening sung by Mark Peary Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute